Tso
The 'Tso People '(Reformed Phonetic Proto-Tso: Tsō tsēkȳ) were an ethnic group and more accurately, nation that inhabit the Island of Sumatra and the northern third of the Island of Java in South-East Asia. Gradually expanding and colonizing the lands around them. The Tso referred to the land they inhabit as Súmæ Tsō, ''meaning "blessed island". The Tso where notable for their unique ''tsek system. The Tso were very sophisticated sailors. Their ships were very advanced for their day and it is believed that they could navigate using the position of the stars and the paths of birds. The Tso are believed to have been the original settlers of the islands of South-East Asia, migrating from Taiwan approximately 2,000 years before any other settlers came to the region. Tsek System The tsek system was a regime by which the leader of a tribe could become the Achi ''or High-chief. In this system every tsek was ranked by their ''yeka, translated as "spiritual essence". A tsek could win more yeka by defeating another tsek in conflict. The Tso believed that each tsek was descended from one of the echempiki, children of the legendary and divine prophet and Achi, Junga Johija. As a result they saw it as a divine succession conflict to his nation. Whenever an Achi was defeated they would most often commit suicide, as they believed they had failed their echempiki and the gods. History The History of the Tso can be broken into four distinct eras or "kingdoms", characterized by the politically dominant faction at the time. During these eras the dominant tsek or people would export their own culture and it would integrate with the culture of the entire island. Migrations The Tso migrated from Taiwan at approximately 1,200 B.F.B, and archaelogical evidence suggests that they island hopped until reaching Sumatra, which they dubbed "Súmæ Tsō." Highland Kingdom The first era, lasting approximately from the 1,200 B.F.B to 50 A.F.B was characterized by continued dominance by the Highland tseky. During this era it is attested that Coastal tseky would take control often, however the Highland tseky managed to retain cultural dominance. It was during this era that the tsek system developed. During this time there was no central government in any form and conflict between tseky was constant. It is believed that very few Achi reigned for more than twenty years and fewer still ruled until their natural death. This era ended gradually as cultural dominance began to shift to the more developed coastal regions. Coastal Kingdom After the fall of the Highland Kingdom the process of centralization began as the Tso developed more advanced instruments of governance. This time is notable for its many great artistic achievements. Gradually the position of Achi became hereditary and fell to the Pō tsēk ''"resplendent family." The Po tsek rulers are credited with numerous accomplishments, such as the development of writing around the year 900 A.F.B. Gradually, by approximately 600 A.F.B. the tseky system became obsolete. This era collapsed in 1000 A.F.B. with the invasion of the :notsureyet: tribe, who mixed with the natives. The ruling institution remained effectively native though a new race began to emerge. New Kingdom After the fall of the Coastal Kingdom the invaders intermingled with the locals. They introduced complex governing institutions, however the tribe was fewer in number and very quickly assimilated into the native population, taking on the defeated peoples morality, laws, customs, culture and religion and adapting some features of their people to it. It is also believed that Tso culture was seen as more adaptable to the region and was more practical. This era ended peacefully with the full assimilation of the conquerors by 1500 A.F.B. The island became efficiently centralized during this period, and the tseky system was abolished. Kou Kingdom After the assimilation of the conquerors the new-mixed race people became known as the ''Kou, which was a Tso word meaning ''half. T''his new era saw the flourishing and progression of the Kou. This is still in the works, I will be revising it. Category:Nations, states, countries & civilisations Category:Ancient history Category:Recorded History 1